


Last kiss before the end.

by Justley



Series: Justleys rwg bingo cards [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/pseuds/Justley
Summary: It's a very important day in the Grimes/Dixon household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another little one shot for one of my remaining bingo squares. This one was 'last kiss before the end' and i flat refused to write anything sad this close to Christmas. 
> 
> So enjoy some love and fluff instead.

The weather report said to expect showers on and off all day today so when Rick wakes to find the bright sunlight pouring through his window, filling the bedroom with a thick blanket of unseasonable warmth and he looks out to see blue skies and only one or two wisps of clouds he’s hit with the overwhelming feeling that this really is about to be the most perfect day of his life. The only thing that could make it any better would be waking up with Daryl lying by his side. Although he hates it when Daryl doesn’t stay at home, he understands the necessity of it today.

  
As Rick wanders through the house, the smell of pancakes and freshly brewed coffee leads him down the stairs and into the kitchen where, sat at the little island breakfast bar is Carl looking proud as punch and Maggie Greene. She's complete with flowery apron and a chubby baby Judith braced on her hip, swirling around with a spatula in her hand, waving it through the air as the pancake covered toddler in her arms tries to catch it.     
  
“Morning Rick!”   
  
“Hey Dad!”   
  
Maggie and Carl both speak at the same time, Maggie throwing an amazingly brilliant smile his way and Carl sliding off his stool to wrap his arms around his Dad, a gesture that really doesn’t happen often enough the older his son gets so Rick takes the opportunity to hold him close and breath in the smell of his freshly washed hair and the hint of cologne of Rick’s that he must have pinched. He mumbles a quick ‘morning’ and then lets him go after planting a kiss on the top of his head then walks over to where Judy’s chubby little hands are already reaching for him as she twists in Maggie’s arms. He pulls Judy close and kisses her head too. She still has that beautiful baby smell about her, fresh and comforting with a hint of pancakes and syrup. “Morning baby girl,” He coos as he looks down at her. She puts her sticky fingers against his lips and digs her fingernails in just enough to make him wince.   
  
“Easy sweetheart,” Maggie smiles at the toddler coming to stand beside Rick and cradling Judy’s head in her hand. “Don’t want your Daddy getting all scratched up now do we? Daddy’s gotta look pretty today, yes he does.” She smiles at Rick, a full, warm smile that’s all teeth and glittering green eyes and says, “hungry?”   
  
Rick nods and heads over to the island to take his seat beside Carl, where a plate and a steaming mug of coffee is already waiting for him. “Wasn’t expecting you this early Mags, what time did you get here?” he asks as he hands his daughter over to Carl so he can make a start on the coffee, groaning a little at how perfect it tastes.   
  
“Well, I figured you guys might need a little extra help today, plus I thought it would be nice for you to have a little bit of a lie in,” she smiles, shifting the pancakes from the pan and onto Rick’s plate then handing him the syrup.   
  
“Well, I’m definitely not complaining,” he grins, taking a bite. “Ugh, Maggie Greene, you make the best pancakes in the south you know that?” he adds after his mouth is empty once more and laughs at the cheeky smile he gets in return. “Have you heard anything from him yet?” he asks quietly, trying not to let his nerves creep into his tone.   
  
“Glenn rang me about ten minutes before you came down, he’s fine. Everything’s under control,” she offers him a reassuring smile then turns to Carl. “You’ve showered already?” Carl nods with a mildly irritated look on his face, obviously not entirely happy with being coddled so early in the morning but Rick can see that he’s doing a good job of being tolerant of the adults today, who, no doubt were all going to be wound tight. “Good, I’ll get Judy bathed real quickly while your Dad eats his breakfast and you get dressed, then Rick?” She turns to give him a level glare, “You’ll get your ass in the shower after I’m done, okay?”   
  
“Yes ma’am.” Rick tips his imaginary hat at her which elicits a soft chuckle. “What about you Mags?”   
  
“Oh all I have to do is stick the dress on and a little make up and I’m all set. Won’t take me long and Carl can look after Judy while I do it, isn’t that right Carl?”   
  
“Sure thing……Ma’am,” Carl says with a smirk and a perfect imitation of his father.   
  
Marching orders received, Maggie heads up closely followed by Carl, still carrying Judy in his arms. Within a few minutes Rick can hear the sounds of giggling and splashing echoing through the house, accompanied by the soft thumping of music that leaks from his son’s bedroom and he’s flooded with complete joy as the household sings around him and he hurries to finish up his breakfast. It doesn’t take him too long to get ready just a quick shower and a few moments to tidy up his beard before slipping into his suit. Suddenly it’s almost time to leave and his stomach feels like it’s doing somersaults. Carl and Maggie meet him by the front door; Carl dressed in a black suit and tie, Maggie looking absolutely radiant in a stunning red number holding Judith who looks like the definition of a cherub in a champagne colored dress dotted with little sequined butterflies.   
  
“The car will be here in ten minutes,” Maggie says picking tiny pieces of fluff from Rick’s shoulders. “I’ll take Judy over with me; I’ve already put the car seat in. Carl will ride with you, won’t you Carl?” she asks with another fierce, yet motherly look in her eyes.   
  
“Sure, can’t let Dad ride without his best man can I?” he grins and pats his dad on the back, a little harder than necessary. They all head out together and watch while Maggie straps Judith into her car seat and heads off, leaving the two Grimes men standing on the front porch.   
  
“Carl, are you sure you’re OK with this?” Rick asks quietly once they are alone.   
  
“Dad, we’ve gone through this already. I like Daryl, he’s good for you. You’re good for each other. There’s no way I’d do anything to stop today from happening.” Rick is filled once more with an overwhelming rush of love for his son who’s quickly growing into a fine young man. He pulls Carl close and holds him tight once more, fully taking advantage of the occasion that warrants an unusual amount of affection from his normally rather surly teen. They break apart just as the car pulls into the driveway and Rick laughs to see that it’s covered in blue ribbons tied into elaborate bows. No doubt Beth’s doing. He grimaces at Carl who just chuckles and pats his arm before he heads down the steps and holds the door open for his father.   
  
Rick pauses just before he climbs in and with a giant grin plastered to his face he says “Let’s get this day started already!”   
  
Twenty minutes and an awful lot of uncontrollable butterflies later and they pull into the long, forest lined driveway. The venue looks stunning, it’s all rustic wooden buildings nestled deep in the woods alongside the most picturesque lake with little rowing boats scattered around. The ceremony is to be held in a covered oak pavilion lined with antique church pews overlooking the water and Rick thinks there’s no place on earth better suited for Daryl and he to bind their lives together once and for all.   
  
As they both climb out of the car Rick can already hear the soft music drifting from the pavilion where their guests are already seated and waiting on their arrival. He catches sight of the one person he’s been waiting all day to get a glimpse of, standing just outside looking utterly breath-taking, leaning nonchalantly against a tree with Michonne by his side. She looks incredible too, dressed in an emerald green, body hugging gown. Rick finds he can barely spare a glance for her regardless of how stunning she looks, not when his life partner, soon to be husband is beside her. Rick slowly walks over, feeling those butterflies dissipate each step closer he gets to Daryl until they are standing face to face.   
  
“You ready?” Rick dips his head, trying to catch Daryl’s line of sight. When that doesn’t work he brings a hand up and places it lightly against Daryl’s jaw, running his thumb across it and gently forces him to look up. Daryl’s eyes are the brightest Rick has ever seen them; they’re wide open and so very blue. The color enhanced by the combination of dark grey suit jacket and light denim button up that fits him like a glove. No doubt Michonne had something to do with the color scheme, Rick is sure if Daryl had been left to his own devices he’d turn up in all black. He’d probably even try and get away with wearing a pair of jeans without holes in and claim he was dressed in his fanciest clothes. He looks, for want of a better word, radiant and Rick is floored by just how perfect this man of his is. He’d taken Carl with him when he’d gone to buy his outfit knowing his son would be brutally honest with him as teenagers normally were. They’d picked out a dark navy suit with waistcoat, a light blue button up and a grey tie and he realizes it was the perfect choice, they compliment each other as if their choice in clothes had been coordinated. Which, really he shouldn’t be that surprised about. Everything about them worked in perfect symmetry; they match each other as if they were put on this earth with the sole purpose of finding one another and spending the rest of their lives together.   
  
“Ya sure about this Rick?” Daryl asks, chewing on his lip and leaning into Rick’s touch to draw comfort. Rick smiles, a reassuring, comforting smile that he tries desperately to pour every ounce of love he feels for this man into. Daryl is looking at him as if Rick had woken up one day and with a sweep of his hand had created the sun, the moon and every single star in their universe. Such love and adoration swirling around in those deep blue oceans, mixing with the fear and anxiety Daryl is understandably feeling. Rick gets it, Daryl might be quiet and reserved, he might keep his emotions held tight to his chest but Rick knows he feels so much and feels it fiercely. Today is no exception. Rick can feel Daryl’s jaw as it clenches and relaxes under his hand over and over again and he just knows the inside of Daryl’s cheek is taking a battering. There’s nothing he can do to calm his lover, the only thing they can do is push forward together and get to the end of the day, hopefully with no hiccups.   
  
“Never been surer of anything than I am about this Darlin,” Rick soothes, bringing his other hand up to cup Daryl’s face.   
  
“One last kiss before the end?” Rick asks with a grin which gets impossibly wider when Daryl quirks the side of his mouth up in his unique version of a tender smile.   
  
“Ain’t the end Rick,” Daryl says with a voice as soft as the breeze that flutters gently through the trees above them.   
  
“Yes it is. It’s the end of my life without you by my side and the end of yours without me,” Rick purrs, his eyes convey every single thing that his words aren’t able to. His love, adoration and complete dedication to this wonderful man standing before him, about to become his husband and the open vulnerability yet overwhelming love and trust that is clearly visible in Daryl’s beautiful blue eyes almost makes his heart stop. They lay their foreheads together for a moment before leaning in and sharing a reaffirming kiss. Possibly the most tender kiss they have ever shared. He has never loved as fiercely has he does Daryl and he can’t wait to have him as his husband. Their lips drag against each other one last time before Daryl finally pulls back.   
  
“C’mon Rick, let’s go make me a Grimes already.”    
  



End file.
